My Ghost Sweeper Assistant
by eixirt
Summary: OOCYokoshima x Harem. Things seems to change drastically ever since that day when Yokoshima's little secret has finally been revealed. Pls R&R...
1. Report 1

My Ghost Sweeper Assistant  
by eixirt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Report 1

It's been a wonderful morning today at Tokyo, Japan. Well, it was certainly close to being peaceful. Along the streets, a young man with a fair build walked along the side of the streets. At the first glance you could say that he's wimpy type of guy… well he certainly is, right?

8:015 am; Tokyo, Japan

'_Hmm… a limo in front of the agency… probably another ghost sweeping assignment…_' Yokoshima thought as he walked closer to the agency building. But as he neared the said building, he noticed two men dressed in a black suit that he thought looked very familiar.

"Ah Yokoshima-san, it has been awhile…" The black suited man from the right greeted.

Without even looking back he just waved in a fast manner and hurried up at the said building. Though, to some other people this act may look a little rude but to the other guys it looked normal for them.

As Yokoshima ran up to the stairs he heard three familiar voices. By the time he opened the door, he was greeted by a scold from Mikami. "You're late!" She said while the other two females inside the room just smiled at the scenario.

"Well, something came up you see…" Yokoshima explained but it seems that Mikami wasn't even listening at all.

"Enough with the excuses we have a job to do and its being entrusted to us by Shoryuki-sama." Mikami said.

"Well, actually it's more like entrusted to you, Yokoshima." Shoryuki said with a smile.

"Eh?"

"There will be a Ghost Sweeper Licensure Examination and I want you to take part in it." The dragon princess said in direct fashionable way.

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT?-!" Yokoshima yelled. Not even expecting the whole event to suddenly become like this as a result he fainted.

"Ah! Yokoshima, pull yourself together!" Okinu yelled as she shook Yokoshima's body.

"Isn't that quite a bit too far, Shoryuki-sama?" Mikami asked.

"Actually, I think he's perfect for the job." Shoryuki said with a smile on her face.

"Eh?" At this point, Mikami didn't know what to think about this dragon-princess in front of her.

After waking up from his faint, Yokoshima was given a brief explanation about the so-called 'Ghost Sweeper Licensure Examination'. _'At least it's a good way to enter the Exam without Mikami-san noticing… I guess I have to pull through without anyone noticing.' _ Yokoshima thought, not even listening to the every word Mikami had said.

"Hey, will you stop spacing out and listen to Shoryuki-sama!" Mikami said as she gave one of her mortal blow to Yokoshima.

'_How in the world will he listen if you keep beating him up?' _Okinu said to herself.

"Sorry… I'm so sorry…" Yokoshima said as he tried to sit back at the chair as he waited for Shoryuki to speak.

"Yokoshima, are you always wearing that bandana of yours?" Shoryuki asked.

But before he could answer… Shoryuki kissed the said bandana which greatly shocked both Mikami and Okinu not to mention even Yokoshima was a little shock. Yokoshima as if on reflex, he slightly moved his head away from Shoryuki. _'What's with that sudden reaction?'_ Mikami thought.

"With this I'm sure you'll be able to pass that examination." Shoryuki said.

As for Yokoshima, he just blinked twice in front of the dragon-princess as if she made a dumb joke or something. With that done, Shoryuki took her leave. Once the door was closed he suddenly came back to reality.

"A-Ah I uh… I think I'll go for a little walk…" Yokoshima said in his usual wimpy voice. He walked straight for the door not even noticing the mixed expressions on both women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9:20 am

"Hmm… Yokoshima hasn't showed up for awhile now, what do you think we should do Mikami-san?" Okinu asked as she looked at the clock.

"Just let him be he's probably thinking about what just happened earlier." With that said a sudden image of Yokoshima being kissed by Shoryuki suddenly popped out of nowhere. Unknown to her she just let out a slight blush.

# Ding-Dong #

After hearing the doorbell, Okinu immediately floated away to the door and said. "That must be him… I'll go and get the door… welcome back Yoko-…"

Mikami noticed four beautiful women entered along with Okinu back at the office. "Are you Mikami Reiko?" The first girl said. Mikami noted that lady had a long lustrous beautiful black hair which flowed as gently as possible. Mikami also noted the lady's creamy reflection as well as her enticing red eyes. She was definitely beautiful in a man's eye.

"Yes, is there anything that I can help you with?" Mikami asked.

At this point she took notice of the other women. They too seemingly looked beautiful in their own way. The first girl she noticed from the three was glancing from every part of the room as if it was her first time to enter in such a place though the act was a little bit rude as Mikami thought. Mikami noticed that this girl has a long stunning cerulean hair. Her skin was also creamy while her eyes have the same shade like her hair. The second girl Mikami noticed also has a long shiny black hair. The reflection of her skin was also creamy while her eyes have the deep shade of violet. The last girl Mikami noticed was a blonde one. Her skin was as white as a cream while her eyes were olive. All four women were definitely beautiful.

"Ah… um… before that let me introduce myself… my name is Jurai Ayeka while the girl on my right is Gilbitt Flurin." Ayeka said as she pointed at the blue haired girl. "The girl on my left is Higurashi Sango while the one next to her is Mathers Cagalli." Ayeka said with a smile. "Well, the truth is we're here for Yokoshima-kun."

The moment Ayeka said those words Okinu who just came back after making some tea. She suddenly let go of the tray with the beverages on it. But before it could hit the floor it was caught in mid-air by Sango.

"You should be cautious… here, let me help you." Sango said as she carried the tray.

Okinu just blinked and wondered how that person did that. It was amazing. Even Mikami wondered if this person namely Sango was really that fast or even did she teleported or something. Mikami didn't even notice that Sango was in front of her. "Tea?"

"T-Thanks…" Mikami said as she took the cup for a sip. _'Having that kind of ability and yet I couldn't even sense any abnormalities. These people are not easy to confront with… wait! They said they were here for Yokoshima.' _Mikami thought as she continues to observe the four women in front of her.

"Unfortunately, Yokoshima's not here at the moment." Mikami said.

"That's okay I know he'll be here." Ayeka replied.

After hearing those words, the doorbell rang in an instant. Okinu floated away and opened the door to see who it was. After a few seconds Okinu came back along with Yokoshima.

"You have guests." Mikami said as she stood up and try to leave the office for a while but then, she was stopped by Ayeka.

"It's okay you can stay what I'm about to say to him will also be your concern." Ayeka said she then turned to Yokoshima with a serious but flustered face. "Y-You… You stupid jerk!" Ayeka yelled as she walked in front of Yokoshima.

'_So this is what she wanted me to see… Eh?' _Mikami thought as she watched the whole scene. But from what she saw there was something wrong in the picture.

Ayeka was hitting on Yokoshima's chest and yelling on him about how stupid he really was. She didn't even notice her calm/ well-mannered feature disappeared as she was now crying. Ayeka was about hit Yokoshima again but it was stopped by Yokoshima himself.

"Yes I know I'm stupid… I'm sorry but… will you stop crying, Ayeka-san..." Yokoshima said as he brushed off some of the tears as gently as possible.

Ayeka just buried her face on Yokoshima's chest for a couple of seconds forgetting that they're not the only people inside the room.

"We know you miss him, Ayeka… but could you at least remember that there are other people who miss him as well." Sango said with a grin on her face.

"Yes, she is right, Ayeka-san." Flurin said.

"Yea, Ayeka…" This time it was Cagalli who interrupt.

After hearing those words, Ayeka slowly took a few steps back her face was facing the floor not wanting to let anyone see her flustered face.

"Ayeka-san, are you alright?" Yokoshima asked.

"Ne, Yokoshima… have you told your Boss?" Ayeka asked.

"Eh?"

"What's with that 'Eh?' have you told her or not?-!" Ayeka asked again in a loud voice as she pointed at Mikami.

"Uh… not yet…" Yokoshima said, obviously nervous.

This made Mikami even more curious aside from the real identity of these lovely women and from the fact that Yokoshima doesn't look like himself today. As if he's not the pervert Yokoshima she knew.

"What do you mean NOT yet?-!" Ayeka asked again.

"Well, you see…"

"Is that so hard to do?-! You'll just go in front of her and say _'I'm not the person who you think I am…'_ or even _'I'm sorry to keep my powers as a secret from you…'_ those kinds of stuffs are really-really easy to say!" Ayeka said as she shook Yokoshima through the collar of his jacket.

"Ano, Ayeka-san… don't you think that Yokoshima won't be able to say those words since you've just said most of it?" Flurin asked.

"…" Ayeka didn't reply she just released Yokoshima from her hold.

"I guess I won't act stupid anymore since you've said most of it." Yokoshima said with a smile. He then turned to Mikami and said. "Everything that Ayeka-san had said… they were all true. I doctored my papers so I can work here as well as the documents I've presented at the school I'm currently studying at… while the names of my parents on those documents they aren't real… my parents died long ago… as for my real name its Tadao Yokoshima." Yokoshima said.

"What's the difference?" Mikami asked.

"Well, my first name is Yokoshima… I just change their places in the resume I passed before." Yokoshima replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's say what you are saying is true, what about your so-called powers?" Mikami said with a serious tone.

Yokoshima was about to reply but…

"I can answer that." (Ayeka) (Sango)

Both women looked at each other at the same time. It's as if they were going to fight in front of everybody but then they turned to Yokoshima at the same time.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" Both women commanded at the same time.

"E-EH?"

"Just take it off!" Ayeka ordered again.

From what Mikami is seeing, she wouldn't have thought that Yokoshima was a real opposite of the Yokoshima she knew before. _'If they were lying Yokoshima would have harassed those girls at first sight on them.'_ Mikami thought as she observed at Ayeka who was doing a few set of hand seals and at the same time she placed her palm on Yokoshima's abdomen giving him a slight shock as if he was being electrocuted.

"What's this… another seal?" Ayeka said to no one in particular as she stared at Yokoshima's abdomen.

"It's my turn now…" Sango said with a grin on her face.

"Uh… I think we should do this later or maybe tomorrow… ne, Sango-san?" Yokoshima as he slowly walked back but only to be cornered by the sofa.

"Why won't you just lie down and relax… I promise this won't hurt… unlike Ayeka's unsealing technique." Sango as she turned to Ayeka then back to Yokoshima. She hurriedly made a few set of hand seals and placed her palm on Yokoshima's abdomen. But this time it wasn't a slight shock that greeted him but instead a great amount of pain.

"You said that won't but damn… it really hurts!" Yokoshima said as he tried to stand up. "What's wrong?" Yokoshima asked.

"N-Nothing… just don't look at me for awhile, you got that?-!" Sango immediately turned around.

Fortunately Yokoshima didn't saw her flustered face. He was about to ask the same thing to Ayeka, Cagalli, and Flurin but they looked at different directions.

"Ah… about that explanation, well, as you can see I have put a seal on Yokoshima so that his powers will be dormant. Though, I don't know what kind of seal Sango put on him." Ayeka said as glared at the said woman.

"It's pretty normal to understand that seal I gave to Yokoshima. It was simply to block his other abilities aside from his powers like his strength and speed." Sango shot back to Ayeka who was in the verge of strangling the other woman.

"Ano..?" Yokoshima tried to interrupt the upcoming battle between both women.

"WHAT?-!" They both yelled at Yokoshima.

"…" Yokoshima just sighed in defeat from both women. Suddenly, they all heard a gentle laugh coming from Cagalli and Flurin.

"Now that's the Yokoshima I know." Cagalli said with smile.

"Welcome back, Yokoshima-sama." Flurin said.

"Well, at least this is done and over with… good-luck with your GS Exam tomorrow." Ayeka said as she started to walk to the door.

"H-How did you know about that Exam?" Yokoshima asked.

"Because I know…" With that said, Ayeka and the others left the agency building.

"Typical as always…" Yokoshima said to no one in particular. He picked up his shirt and dressed himself but due to the fact that the seal Sango put on him was no longer there, all of his baggy clothes seem to fit him even more. He doesn't look like a skinny teenager anymore he was like a fine young man.

Yokoshima looked at both females who were in front of him. First was Mikami, she was looking at him in an unexplainable look on her face. Then second was Okinu, this intrigued him even more. She was holding a certain tea cup but what intrigued Yokoshima the most was that she wasn't floating anymore like the way she used to be but instead… she was standing on her own two feet. More or less, you could say that she was brought back to life.

"O-Okinu-san.., you're not floating." Yokoshima said as he pointed at Okinu's feet. Even Mikami looked at Okinu's direction.

Okinu on the other hand, didn't know what to think or do. Having able to stand after 300 years was something she didn't expect, literally. She could feel her knees trembling from some unknown reason. She nearly fell from her feet thankfully Yokoshima caught her before she even hit the floor.

"Okinu-san, are you alright?" Yokoshima asked.

"I-I don't know…" Okinu said as she noticed that she was staring too much at Yokoshima's face. _'What's happening to me? I can feel my heartbeat beating up so fast! Kami-sama, please help me!' _Okinu said to herself. She didn't even heard Yokoshima calling her name.

"Okinu-san…" Yokoshima called again.

"Y-yes?" Okinu replied.

"You've been spacing out for a moment awhile ago and your face is all red. Are you really okay?" Yokoshima asked Okinu.

"…" Okinu was about to reply but instead she just nodded.

"This should be Sango's work… anyway I should probably thank her about this." Yokoshima sighed and turned to Mikami who was silent at her table. "Could you tell me in what room she could rest on, Mikami-san?" Yokoshima asked.

Mikami immediately snapped from her line-of-thoughts and said… "Come… follow me…" She started to think about what happened today. '_Sure it was short… but it felt like a lot had happened today. Starting from Shoryuki-sama… then those four beautiful women… and now, Okinu! Wait, what am I thinking?-!'_ Mikami sighed as she walked across the hall. She didn't even hear Yokoshima calling out for her. Mikami stopped walking and opened the door which revealed a fine-looking room. It has a Victorian-style in it even though it was only the guest room.

Yokoshima gently placed Okinu on the bed. He even tucked her in without aiming elsewhere. After that, he walked out from the room not even noticing the stares being given to him.

"Hey, Okinu… how are you feeling?" Mikami asked as she sat at the edge of the bed. She could see that Okinu was trying to cover her face from such unknown reason but Mikami didn't press on that curiosity of hers.

"I feel my heart is running in a high-speed race. Is this normal, Mikami-san? I mean, I've been a ghost for almost 300 years and I'm starting to think that I forgot how to live as living human…" Okinu sighed.

After saying those words, Mikami could see the full view of Okinu's face. Okinu was definitely blushing! _'Was it because of Yokoshima?'_ Mikami asked herself.

There was a knock on the door and after a few seconds it opened revealing Yokoshima carrying a tray of hot soup. "Sorry if I was interrupting something." He said as he walked at the other side of Okinu's bed. "I made this as quickly as possible… I hope you get well soon, Okinu-san." He said as he retracted the legs of the tray and placed it at the near table. Mikami thought that Yokoshima was just going to let Okinu eat on her own but instead, Yokoshima gently pulled Okinu forward so that he could place enough pillows for her to be able to sit up. After that he placed the tray above Okinu's lap and took the spoon which was filled with hot soup. Yokoshima was about to feed Okinu after blowing the hot soup when he saw that Mikami was watching at them with her unexplainable look on her face again.

"Mikami-san, are you alright?" Yokoshima asked.

"Yes I am fine." Mikami replied. She was not even aware of Yokoshima's hand which was placed at Mikami's forehead until now… "I said I'm fine." She said as bolted out from the room.

"Is Mikami-san alright?" Okinu asked as she looked at the closed door then to Yokoshima who was blowing a spoon-full of soup.

"She said she was fine… though, I think she's not." Yokoshima said as he started to feed Okinu.

From a far, Mikami was able to hear and see what's happening inside the room. It was not like it was her business to do so but still… she felt something different which she calls it as "curiosity". She could see that Okinu finished eating the soup that Yokoshima prepared for her. She could even hear Okinu complimenting Yokoshima's cooking. _'Was it really that delicious?'_ Mikami asked herself. At this point, Mikami saw Yokoshima tucking Okinu at the bed. "You should rest and don't worry about the house-chores so that you can come at the exam tomorrow… I'll need a lot of cheering for tomorrow's exam." Mikami heard Yokoshima say but the next thing Mikami saw was something she wouldn't expect…

"Sleep well, Okinu-san…" Yokoshima said as he kissed Okinu's forehead.

'_H-he… he kissed me!'_ Okinu's thoughts were running with these three words.

'_He actually kissed her!' _Mikami yelled at her head. She didn't even notice that Yokoshima was walking towards the door.

"Mikami-san, I didn't know you're back… Okinu's already resting so I'll be the one cooking lunch. Is there something that you like to eat in particular?" Yokoshima said.

"Whatever!" Mikami shot back and walked away.

'_Did I do something wrong again?'_ Yokoshima wondered as he watched Mikami leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minutes passed by after that sudden encounter. Mikami couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened moments ago. Images of Yokoshima kissing Okinu's forehead and an image of Yokoshima being kissed by Shoryuki were running inside of Mikami's train-of-thoughts. She didn't know how long she was taking a shower. More or less, she didn't even know how long she was thinking all the while. Once she finished with her bath, she took her time changing into her usual tight suit.

'_Something's strange…'_ Mikami thought as she walked out from her room. Then, she started to notice that there was a faint aroma coming from the kitchen. From there, Mikami saw Yokoshima who was wearing an apron and at the same he tasted the food he was cooking. Mikami just stared at what she was seeing since this was the first time Mikami saw Yokoshima cook.

"Lunch will be ready soon… please wait for a couple of minutes." Yokoshima said.

Mikami continued to watch him as she sat at the head of the table. Her continuous staring stopped when she saw Yokoshima walked at her side and placed a single plate with a spoon, fork, and a knife in front of her. Mikami just wondered why there were only one plate and kitchen utensils good for one person and so she asked. "Aren't you going to join me or something?"

"Well, I thought you were still angry at me… so, I uh… thought that I'll eat when you're finished eating." Yokoshima said.

"No." Mikami said with a straight face.

"Eh?" … _'Is she still angry with me?-! Did I say something wrong again?-!'_

'_Why did I say that in such a way?'_ Mikami sighed and said. "I mean come and join me for lunch."

"O-okay…" Yokoshima said as he walked back to get his plate along with his spoon, fork, and knife. After a few seconds he placed them at Mikami's side though, his plate was one seat away from Mikami's

'_Does he still think that I'm angry at him?'_ Mikami thought as she watched him place the entire utensil from his hand. She continued to watch him as he started to prepare the food in a single plate and walked back to the table with the prepared food. It was a well-prepared Katsudon. He walked back again to get the rice. Once he was back with the rice, he sat at his seat.

"I tried to cook as best as I could… I hope you like it." Yokoshima said.

Mikami could see that he was nervous at some point. She just looked away and turned at the meal he prepared. She started to eat at first but then, she stopped. Yokoshima noticed the reaction Mikami was giving. To Yokoshima, it looked as she didn't like the taste so he immediately went back to get something for Mikami to drink. He was lucky to find a pitcher of cold-iced lemonade inside the fridge. He immediately walked back with the pitcher along with two glasses of ice. By the time he was back, he saw Mikami looking at him with a questionable look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Mikami asked as she continued to chew her food. "By the way the meal is delicious." She added.

Yokoshima sighed after hearing those words. He just placed the pitcher on the table and the glass at Mikami's side while the other glass was placed near Yokoshima's plate.

They just sat there while eating not even saying a word. It was an awkward silence for the two.

'_I should really say sorry about not telling her about my real identity…'_ Yokoshima thought.

'_I should at least say something…'_ Mikami thought.

"Mikami-san" "Yokoshima" (Yokoshima) (Mikami)

"Eh?" (Yokoshima) (Mikami)

"You go first." (Yokoshima) (Mikami)

"Ano… I'm really sorry for hiding who I really was. Don't worry starting today I promise you that I will help you in every ghost sweeping job that you do." Yokoshima said.

Mikami just stood up from her seat started to walk through the door. Yokoshima was left wondering if he did something stupid again until he saw Mikami standing at the doorway. "Just make sure you keep that promise…" She said.

"Of course." Yokoshima said with a smile.

A smile which made Mikami turn away after all she didn't want Yokoshima to see her red face. _'That was Yokoshima's real smile…'_ She said to herself. It was true that was his real smile. Without acting like he was before, Mikami was able to see a glimpse of who Yokoshima really is through that smile of his.

Meanwhile…

"I should do my best in the exams tomorrow to be able to keep that promise…" Yokoshima said to himself as he paused from cleaning the dishes. "…Though, I really don't know what should I do but still I will do my best to pull through…" Yokoshima added as he continued to clean the said dirty dishes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ghost Sweeper Mikami._


	2. Report 2

My Ghost Sweeper Assistant  
by eixirt

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Report 2

The day of the GS Licensure Examination finally arrived…

Meanwhile, outside the GS Mikami Reiko Ghost Sweeping Agency, Yokoshima was waiting for Mikami and Okinu. He's been standing there for almost 10 minutes until, Mikami and Okinu walked out from the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Okinu said.

"No, its okay I don't mind." Yokoshima said. He took several seconds to look at Okinu. There was something different about her today. He noticed that Okinu was not wearing her usual outfit but instead she was wearing a black top and a pair of jeans and snickers. On top of her clothes was a coat that covered half of her body while her hair was loose as usual.

"Is there something wrong, Yokoshima?" Okinu asked when she noticed that Yokoshima was staring at her for too long even Mikami noticed it as well.

"Well, uh… it's just that this is the first time I've seen you not wearing that Shaman outfit." Yokoshima said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is that so? Do I look ok with this outfit?" Okinu asked, shyly.

"Of course, you look _cute_ with that outfit." Yokoshima replied with a smile on his face. "By the way, did you both sleep late last night?" Yokoshima asked.

"Eh?" Both women said at the same time.

'_How the heck will I get some sleep after what happened yesterday and it even bugs me until now!'_ Mikami yelled in her head as she tried to avoid Yokoshima's stares.

'_How was I able to get some sleep after that kiss?-! It only made me uncomfortable during the night…'_ Okinu said to herself.

"I guess you both did…" Yokoshima sighed as he watched both women while they argue with their inner selves.

"Anyways, we should go… after all, we don't want to be late now do we? We're not going to take my car since nobody should know that I'm there so we're taking a cab." Mikami said but before she was about to raise her hand Yokoshima stopped her.

"If we're not taking your car then, how about we use my car?" Yokoshima said as he pointed at said car.

"Eh?" After hearing Yokoshima, she looked at the direction where Yokoshima's car was parked. "You have a car?" Mikami asked in disbelief as she approached the car.

"Yes, I do… I gained my driving-license when I was 17…" Yokoshima said but noticed that Mikami looked intrigued about the car's appearance and its features. "Mikami-san?" Yokoshima tried to call the intrigued-woman but it seems that it only fell on deaf-ears.

"It's a Maserati." Mikami said with suspicious eyes.

'_She's giving me that look again…'_ Yokoshima sighed as he imagined himself being scolded by Mikami for not telling her everything about him. "I'll explain on the way… we better go before we get late. I have to fall-in line just to register you know." Yokoshima said.

Though what Yokoshima said was true, Mikami decided to ask him about the matter later. She was about to open the front door but Yokoshima opened it for her instead. Mikami just sat at the front-seat but then, she saw Yokoshima opened the back door for Okinu from the side-mirror.

"Thanks, Yokoshima." Okinu said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome…" Yokoshima said as he closed the door. He walked back to the driver's seat and started the engine.

The ride alone was silent. Nobody talked nor was willing to start a conversation. By the time they stopped due to the red signal being given by the stop light, Mikami took this opportunity to ask Yokoshima.

"So, how did you get this car?" Mikami asked, still giving Yokoshima a suspicious look.

"I bought it." Yokoshima said as he shifted the lever and stepped on the gas when the stop light turned green.

"EH?-!" Both Mikami and Okinu yelled, obviously surprised at what Yokoshima had said.

"You're kidding me, right? This car is probably worth millions." Mikami said.

"True. I believe it's around twelve million yen." Yokoshima just continued to drive across the streets. They were only a few meters away from their destination and by looking outside the stadium it was already filled with numerous aspiring candidates.

"Wow… just how many are they?" Yokoshima asked he continued to drive to the stadium's parking lot.

"According to the info I have, 1852 hopefuls entered though there's only 32 slots to be filled." Mikami said.

"Wow that's hard…" Okinu said.

"Well, that's just the way it has to be since science can't understand the concepts regarding Youkais and the like." Mikami said.

Yokoshima promptly parked the car and turned off the engines. He then, walked out from the car to open Mikami's door as well as Okinu's. He turned to Mikami and asked, "How does exactly this exam take place?"

"It's divided into two parts… the first part doesn't include fighting… but in the second part you will have to fight against numerous candidates." Mikami said.

"I see…" Yokoshima said while he locked the car. Mikami and Okinu started to walk near the entrance while Yokoshima walked behind them. _'Why do I feel that someone's following us from afar?' _Yokoshima thought.

They continued their way to the entrance hall but before they could walk any further… someone called out to Yokoshima. The trio turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Pete…" Yokoshima said.

"I didn't know you were taking the exams as well." Pete said. He was obviously happy someone he knew in the exams even though Yokoshima was oblivious about it.

Behind these men were several women. _'They're probably Pete's fans or something since they followed him from behind.' _Mikami thought. But she never expected to hear some of the women to say…

"Look he's also with a handsome guy…" The first girl from the front said.

"I think I saw that guy drove a fancy sports car just moments ago…" The second girl said.

"Eh… so this guy's pretty loaded huh?" The third girl said.

"I wonder if his powers are high just like his looks…'" The forth girl from the group said.

After hearing those words, Mikami looked as if she wanted to kill those women but then she stopped when she heard Okinu called her. Mikami was about to say yes when she heard a familiar voice. Though, it wasn't calling out for Mikami but instead… the said voice was calling out for Yokoshima.

"YOKOSHIMA!" The group looked only to find out that it was Tiger, Ogasawara Emi's assistant. "UWAA… I'm so nervous! I thought I won't be able to find anyone I kno--!"

# BOOM #

"Will you stop crying like a baby?-!" Emi yelled as she held her right fist after punching Tiger at the head. Her temper seem to vanquish when she saw Pete looking at her but then her glance swiftly turned its way to Yokoshima whom she noted that there was something different about him. Emi made sure to remember to talk to Yokoshima.

"What exactly are you doing here?-!" This time it was Mikami who spoke.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here since Tiger's going to take the GS Exam? Now I'm not here for a fight…" Emi slowly walked towards Yokoshima and said. "Good-luck with the exams, Yokoshima-kun." In a mere second, she kissed Yokoshima at the cheek which made the young man blush. Emi smiled at his reaction though it made her wonder _'How come he didn't show any malicious attempts so far?'_

"YO-KO-SHI-MA…!" Tiger rose from his feet. He walked towards Yokoshima with his spiritual wave flowing out from his body. "How dare you touch Emi!-?" Tiger said as he grabbed Yokoshima through the collar.

"By the way, Yokoshima… you look different today?" Pete said from behind.

"Me? Different?" Yokoshima said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes… you look like you're not nervous for the upcoming exam." Pete said. At this point Tiger let go off Yokoshima.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm nervous! Isn't it obvious?-!" Yokoshima said as he tried to convince everyone though, Mikami already knew that Yokoshima was trying to look nervous.

Their conversation seemed to stop when they noticed a large group of people where trying to look at someone who just recently came. They could hear some of the people say, _"Look at that woman she's so beautiful…", "Is she going to take the exams?", and "I wonder what her name is…"_ Most of these came from the men.

"Who ever they're talking about that person must have stood out too much." Pete said.

"She must be really hot! I'm getting excited all of a sudden hahaha…" Tiger laughed and noticed that the said group of people was starting divide into two. After a few seconds, everybody saw who those people were talking about.

'_Where could that person be? I sensed her aura back at that agency yesterday… maybe Yokoshima know that person somehow. Argh! Why did I suddenly forget her name anyways?-!'_ The woman sighed as she walked along.

"There she is!" Tiger said as he continued to stare at the said woman.

"She really does look beautiful…" Pete turned to Yokoshima. "That's strange… how come you're not saying anything?"

"Well uh… # WHAA #" Yokoshima was about to reply but he was suddenly hugged by the same woman they were staring at. "Ah well… how should I explain this?-!" Yokoshima said.

"This is something really –really HARD to believe…" Pete stared at both Yokoshima and the unknown woman.

"Yokoshima, you bastard… I thought you were my friend! How come I didn't know that you have a beautiful girlfriend?-!" Tiger cried out of despair.

"Girlfriend?" The said unknown woman released Yokoshima. "You're both mistaken. I am one of his best friends and my name is Jurai Ayeka."

"No… how can this be?-!" Tiger who obviously were thinking about something else cried in rampage after hearing those words.

"Eh? Your friend is rather energetic isn't he, Yokoshima-kun?" Ayeka pointed at Tiger.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Yokoshima asked.

"I'm meeting someone here but I only know her through her appearance… I kind of forgot her name. But I'm definitely sure that I sensed her aura yesterday at Mikami-chan's agency." Ayeka said then turned to Mikami. "Did someone in particular come to your office yesterday aside from me and my friends, Mikami-chan?"

'_Mikami-chan?' _ Mikami erased the thought. She just replied back to Ayeka. "Yes there was someone…" She said.

"Are you looking for Shoryuki-sama, Ayeka-san?" Yokoshima asked.

"Shoryuki… hmm… why that name does sound so familiar?" Ayeka said as she continued to think about that familiar name.

"Hey, Yokoshima… is she always like that?" Mikami asked in a low voice.

"You could say that…" Yokoshima said with a sweat-drop on his head.

"Yokoshima-kun…" Ayeka called.

"What is it?" Yokoshima asked.

"If you're going to take the exams, why haven't you and your friends registered yet?" Ayeka asked.

"EH…!-?" The aspiring GS yelled then ran to the said registration area.

"I hope you girls don't mind if I join your group during the exams…" Ayeka asked as she turned to the others.

Mikami didn't want to be rude in front of this girl. She just let Ayeka to tag along even though she was still a stranger to her. "Sure why not…" Mikami said.

"Hey Reiko, do you know who's this girl?" Emi asked in a low voice, behind them were Ayeka and Okinu.

"It's quite a long story… too put it short, I met her yesterday." Mikami said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile…

In the middle of the city, there were two figures that landed in a temple. Oddly enough, the sacred place was emitting a youki all over the place. There weren't any people at the said temple. It was eerily silent.

"Karasu, be on your guard… I sense Medusa in this place." The female figure said.

"Don't you think it's rather quiet ever since we came here, Shoryuki-sama?" Karasu asked.

"Yes it is, not even a single sound…" Shoryuki said, suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She immediately flew to the main temple.

"Shoryuki-sama, wait!" By the time Karasu caught up with Shoryuki, he saw her looking at a strange statue. "Shoryuki-sama?" Karasu walked up to Shoryuki who was still observing the said statue.

"We were too late… Medusa has already been here." Shoryuki said as she held the statue's hand.

"Then, that statue is..?" Karasu said.

"Yes, this statue was a human before. Obviously, Medusa did this. She's luring us out… COME ON!" Shoryuki immediately grabbed Karasu and flew back to the stadium.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Next…" One of the judges yelled.

Within ten seconds, there were several candidates who entered the said area. Soon, one of the judges instructed them to stand within the line in front of them and ordered them to release their spiritual powers in a form of a spiritual wave. Every candidate did what they were told even Pete and Tiger were able to do so.

"Number 13, try to concentrate!" One of the judges said.

'_Number 13? Hey, that's me!'_ Yokoshima noticed that he was the only one who hasn't released any spiritual wave.

"What's this? He looks like he doesn't have any powers at all."

"We should probably let him leave…"

"No wait, he's from the Mikami Reiko's Ghost Sweeping Agency. We should wait a little."

'_This isn't good at all… I have to do something about this!'_ With those words set in his mind, Yokoshima was able to release a powerful spiritual wave. Although after releasing that amount of energy, he wasn't aware that he was able to surpass the spiritual wave coming from the other candidates.

"Okay here's the final result… number 9, 44, 28, 77, and number 13 you have all passed… please go to the next examination area." The judge said.

"Eh? I passed?-!" Yokoshima said in disbelief.

"Didn't you notice? You sent out an incredible power." Pete said while Tiger nodded in agreement.

"Hahaha… what are you talking about, Pete?-! There's no way I could possibly do that!" Yokoshima tried to convince both men. _'That was a close one. I better keep distance from this two for a while.'_ Yokoshima sighed at the thought. "There's still some time before the next exam so I'll just go and grab a bite."

"That's good… I even brought ben—Eh?" Before Pete could finish, Yokoshima already left the two.

"Hey, Pete… don't you think Yokoshima is acting weird?" Tiger asked.

"I think so too…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the meantime…

"So, this part of the exam involves combat and such…" Ayeka said, more like astounded.

"Yes… that's what I heard from Mikami-san." Okinu said with a sweat-drop forming behind her head. "Ano… Mikami-san, Emi-san, when will the exam start? Ano…?" Okinu could get any answers from both serious-looking GS.

"Did you feel that?" Emi asked.

"Yeah… that's probably one of Medusa's henchmen." Mikami said.

"Medusa?-!" Emi said in a low voice. Though, there was another issue she wanted to press on. "So, you're actually here for work?" Emi asked.

"Of course I am!" Mikami replied back.

"So, Yokoshima's taking the exams was also part of the job as well?" Emi asked.

"Yes and what about it?" Mikami shot back. For some unknown reasons, she was starting to get irritated from Emi's continuous questioning until…

# Flashback #

_Emi slowly walked towards Yokoshima and said. "Good-luck with the exams, Yokoshima-kun." In a mere second, she kissed Yokoshima at the cheek which made the young man blush. Emi smiled at his reaction…_

# End of Flashback #

"…anyways, about Yokoshima… he's kind of different today." Emi said with a grin on her lips. This caught Mikami's full attention.

"So you're saying?" Mikami asked, obviously irritated.

"Let's just say, he's kind of interesting… far more interesting than Pete." Emi said with a smile on her face.

"E-EH?-!"

"I wonder… what were they talking about?" Okinu asked as she and Ayeka continue to watch both GS talk in front of them.

"Who knows?" Ayeka just shrugged at the question. From a far something or someone caught her attention. "Look Yokoshima-kun's match is about to start!" Ayeka immediately pulled Okinu next to her.

"Eh?" Okinu said.

"What's the matter, Okinu-chan?" Ayeka asked.

"Yokoshima's first opponent is Dr. Chaos!-?" Okinu said, obviously worried.

"Who's that?" Ayeka asked.

"From what I know he's a famous alchemist and a very old one too." Okinu said.

"Is that so? Well, if I were you I wouldn't worry so much. I'm pretty sure he's gonna win this." Ayeka said, carefree as always.

"You really think so?-!" Okinu asked as she watched the other woman sat on her seat.

Ayeka pulled out a good-guy pose. "Of course, we used to train back when we we're little so I know!" Ayeka said.

"Train?" This time both Emi and Mikami entered the conversation.

"D-did I say train? What I meant to say was…" Ayeka, yet again, said something she wasn't supposed to say.

"You did say train, Ayeka-san." A foreign voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"Eh? F-Flurin-chan?-! What are you all doing here?-!" Ayeka asked the three ladies from above namely: Cagalli, Flurin, and Sango.

"Isn't it obvious… we're here to watch Yokoshima's fight." Cagalli walked next to Ayeka and Okinu. "…And besides, it's not fair if you're the one who can get to watch!" Cagalli pointed out as if she was lecturing a preschooler.

"Ayeka-san, you shouldn't be greedy." Flurin said with a smile on her face.

"Even Flurin-chan… GWAAH!!! Okinu-chan, help me!" Ayeka hid behind Okinu with a look that she was about to cry.

"Ara… Ara… how have you been doing, Yuurei-san?" Sango asked.

Okinu looked at the woman who just recently referred to her as Yuurei-san (Ghost-san). _'How was she able to know that I was ghost before?'_ Okinu wondered not even noticing that she was still staring at the said woman until… she felt an arm around her shoulder, it was Ayeka.

"I bet Okinu-chan is doing fine… after all Yokoshima-kun helped a lot, right Okinu-chan?" Ayeka said with a grin which made Okinu blush.

"Speaking of which, Yokoshima-sama's fight is starting…" Flurin said.

By the time they all looked at Yokoshima's match, the referee already announced that Yokoshima had already won due to the illegal firearms that Maria used during the fight. The police took Maria as evidence and soon another lifetime of experience in the prison started, once again, for Dr. Chaos.

"Is it just me or this fight was rather fast?" Sango said, not even taking away her eyes off the scene below.

"Yea… come to think of it, Yokoshima didn't even move a single muscle." Cagalli said.

They all continued to watch. This time, Yokoshima was up against a candidate named, Kunoichi Hyouka. She was known for using ninjutsus for exorcism. She unsheathed her reitou from its scabbard with a smile on her face.

"I hope we can still be friends after this match." Hyouka said.

"Yea… sure." Yokoshima just gave a small smile. He didn't what this girl was thinking after she had said those words.

The referee looked at both candidates and said. "Ready. Set. Fight!"

Hyouka was first to strike using her reitou. She swiftly slashed her way. Though, she wasn't able to hit Yokoshima successfully. Everybody in the stadium yelled in excitement when they all saw Yokoshima stopped Hyouka's reitou with both of his fingers only. To top it all, Hyouka was stopped at mid-air. It may look as if Yokoshima was carrying Hyouka with both of his fingers connected with Hyouka's reitou. Even Hyouka herself was surprised at the display of strength Yokoshima presented.

"Oh well, I guess it's decided then…" Ayeka said everybody looked at her then back to Yokoshima's match.

At that very moment the reitou broke. Hyouka managed to jump away from Yokoshima. "This won't matter anymore…" Hyouka said as she threw aside her reitou. "As a ninja my body is enough to defeat you!" After the said declaration, Hyouka charged at Yokoshima with such speed. She was fast enough to be able to punch Yokoshima at the face but Yokoshima successfully caught Hyouka's wrist. In a swift movement, Yokoshima pulled Hyouka until his face was close to her ear. "Gomenasai…" Hyouka heard Yokoshima say. The next thing she knew, she was staring at a blurry image of her opponent.

"There goes the first round." Ayeka smiled as she sat back at her seat.

"Yokoshima actually won…" Mikami said all of a sudden.

# Flashback #

_In a swift movement, Yokoshima pulled Hyouka until his face was close to her ear. "Gomenasai…" He said. As Yokoshima held her in a secure position, Yokoshima punched Hyouka at her abdomen with enough power to make her fall asleep. The next thing Hyouka knew, she was staring at a blurry image of her opponent._

# End of Flashback #

Mikami remembered Yokoshima's fight against that female ninja. It made clear to her now that the Yokoshima she's watching right now is different from the Yokoshima she knew.

"You've been staring at Yokoshima-kun a lot lately, Reiko." Emi said from behind.

"What are you talking about?-!" Mikami shot back, obviously startled.

"Eh…? Could it be you're starting to take interest on Yokoshima-kun, Reiko?" Seeing the current state Mikami was in, Emi grinned evilly. She couldn't help but to tease Mikami even more.

"Emi-sama…" A voice suddenly called out. They all turned and saw it was Tiger who was somewhat covered with bandages. "Emi-sama…" He started again. "I'm sorry I lost…" Tiger started to cry in rage once again. Emi, on the other hand, bit the hell out of her assistant telling him how weak he was.

'_I think you shouldn't beat an injured man, Emi-san…'_ Okinu thought.

"In any case, who did that to you?" Mikami asked.

"I-It was… I-Innen…" Tiger said between pants.

Behind both GS, Ayeka was watching them from her seat. Okinu saw her stood up and walked up behind Emi and Mikami. _'Ayeka-san?'_ Okinu wondered what was this woman was about to do.

"You're the guy from before… you're one of Yokoshima-kun's friends, am I right?" Ayeka said from behind.

All three women watched Ayeka move in front of Tiger. She nearly placed her hand on Tiger's bruised face when all of a sudden; a light glow came out from her hand. Tiger felt warmth. He wondered just who exactly was this woman in front of him. Eventually, he noticed that the glow slowly dissipated and all of his injuries were all gone.

"Amazing…" Tiger suddenly let out.

Ayeka started to walk back to her seat until… "Thank you very much…" Tiger said.

"You don't need to thank me. I am merely doing my job just like Yokoshima-kun over there…" Ayeka pointed out where Yokoshima's next match was about to start. "…Isn't he you're opponent back then? Innen was his name, right? Hmph… I guess I don't have to watch this match since the victor has already been decided right from the start. It's not like there's anyone in this building who can stand against Yokoshima-kun aside from these women here and me as well. I guess I'll see you later…" Ayeka turned to Flurin. "I'm putting you in charge for now." Ayeka said.

"Hai-hai… I'll make sure to tell you the details of the fight once you get back." Flurin said, still with her demure attitude.

"Wait up, Ayeka! Just where exactly are you going?" Cagalli asked.

"Bathroom…" Ayeka said, plainly. This made everyone in the group including Mikami, Emi, and Okinu, with the exception of Flurin, fell from their places.

"Make sure you don't get lost on your way, Ayeka-san." Flurin said as politely as ever.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ayeka made a mock salute and walked on her merry way to the restroom.

"Why do our superiors are a bunch of blockheads?" Cagalli let out under her breath.

"Did you say something, Cagalli-san?" Flurin; who was ranked number 2 in their little group asked.

"Nothing-nothing I didn't say something." Cagalli said as she continued to shake her head.

Flurin smiled at the reply while the other women; who were watching both foreign looking women, had a huge sweat-drop behind their heads. After several seconds Ayeka came back.

"That was fast." Cagalli said.

Ayeka just smiled at the statement. She suddenly turned to where Yokoshima's fight was being taken even the others started to watch again.

"What's he doing?" Sango asked, pertaining to Yokoshima. Sango turned to Ayeka and said. "Did you do something, Ayeka?"

"Just watch." Ayeka said, not even looking away from the match.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At field number 8, the referee of the said match observed both candidates. The first candidate; who was wearing a dogi, had a sadistic grin on his scarred face. The other candidate, however, had a bored look on his face. Obviously, this made the first candidate irritated but his irritation grew even more when he saw his opponent reached something in his pocket. It was a headpiece connected to his pocket; probably it was connected to an mp3 player of the sort. He started listening to some music.

"Aren't you going to start the match?" Yokoshima asked the referee; who was staring at Yokoshima as well.

Once the referee gave the initiation to start the match, Innen already had the urge to slaughter Yokoshima. Innen started to let some of his spiritual energy out. At first, his body started to glow until all the light covered his body. There were sounds of panting behind the light. By the time the light dissipated, Innen's body was somewhat covered by an unknown armor.

"How do you like my Masoujutsu?-!" Innen, with a sadistic look on his face, pointed at Yokoshima.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the upper portion of the bleachers, three audiences were watching Yokoshima's match. Two of the audiences were seated next to each other while the other was standing behind them.

"How can you teach something dangerous to your student, Medusa?-!" Shoryuki asked, rather, yelled at the same time.

"Hmph… it doesn't matter to me, after all, I am one of the bad guys." Medusa said with a smirk on her face.

"Why you?-!" Shoryuki was about to draw her sword but Karasu stopped her.

"If you want to fight, I'll be more than willing to do so. I wouldn't mind the number of innocents that could die." Medusa's smirk grew even bigger when saw Shoryuki raging like a wild animal.

"Shoryuki-sama, please calm down. We have to wait for the others." Karasu said.

"I know that…" Shoryuki turned back to Medusa. "When I find out that you have something to do with Hakuryuu I'll personally kill you!" Shoryuki sat back on her seat and started to watch again.

The tension between both powerful beings was starting to grow even further. Poor Karasu stuck between the two. "I-I'll go get something to drink. What do you both like?" Karasu asked.

"Oolong tea." Shoryuki said.

"Orange juice." Medusa said.

"I'll be back then…" Karasu said as he walked away from the two. He just sighed and hoped that they won't start to fight again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After Innen activated his Masoujutsu, he thought that this would scare his opponent down to his knees. But he was wrong, right in front of him; Yokoshima was still listening to his mp3 player. Yokoshima still had that bored look on his face. Once again, Innen lost his temper.

"DARN YOU!-!" Innen charged at Yokoshima. With his Masoujutsu, Innen gained speed and power. He was mid-way to where Yokoshima stood. But suddenly he tripped and fell on his face over and over again. Though, Yokoshima was just standing in front him. From the audiences' point of view, Innen was making a fool of himself every time he fell.

After several seconds, Innen was able to stand up. "What did you do to me?-!" Innen; who was panting heavily, asked.

"So you've noticed? I just tripped and punched you several times. You should probably turn back to your old form any minute now." After saying those words, Innen collapsed on the floor. Suddenly, a thick smoke appeared and Innen's Masoujutsu vanished away. Yokoshima looked at the referee; who was staring in awe from what he just saw.

"The winner of the match is Tadao Yokoshima! Mister Tadao has acquired his Ghost Sweeping License! I repeat: Mr. Tadao has successfully acquired his Ghost Sweeping License!" The referee announced while the audience cheered wildly at the announcement.

Yokoshima turned back to where Innen lay, unconsciously. He noticed that there was a familiar nurse beside Innen. Right next to the nurse was a familiar looking shikigami. At that point, he knew already who this familiar nurse was.

"Meiko-san, how is he?" Yokoshima asked and watched her shikigami, Shoutora, heal Innen.

"He's going to be fine. Fortunately, he wasn't pushed to his limits when he used that dangerous technique." Meiko; who was wearing a nurse's outfit, said as she stared away from her patient.

'_I guess the outfit means she's from the medical team.'_ Yokoshima thought, unknowingly, he was still staring at Meiko. Yokoshima only realized it when he saw Meiko staring at him close enough that made him step back a little.

"Congratulations for successfully getting your license." Meiko said with smile as she walked back along with the medical team who was carrying Innen back to the Infirmary.

Yokoshima turned to the other side of the field and saw Pete's match. He was against Yukinojou Date, Innen's acquaintance. Yukinojou, too, was able to use the Masoujutsu. On the other hand, Pete; who was in his vampire form, seemed to par with Yukinojou's Masoujutsu. The match may seem to end in a draw. The only way for Pete to win was when Yukinojou was near to his limit and Yukinojou was at his limit. Medusa as well as Kankuro, another henchman of Medusa, noticed Yukinojou's state. Medusa sent an order, telepathically, to Kankuro to finish off the fight. At that point, Yokoshima noticed something was thrown inside the Kekkai.

'_What was that? I'm pretty sure that guy threw it inside the field.'_ Yokoshima continued to watch the fight.

In an instant, Pete lost his balance with great pain. Yukinojou took this chance to attack before Pete fell on the floor. After declaring Yukinojou's victory, Yukinojou walked back to Kankuro with a look of distrust to his comrade. Yokoshima noticed that look from a far. After this match the third and final stage will soon start. The medical team came and carried Pete back to the Infirmary. Yokoshima just followed from behind.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Inside the Infirmary, Pete unconscious body was slowly being healed by Meiko's shikigami. Seconds later, Mikami along with Emi, Okinu, and Tiger walked inside the Infirmary.

"I was hoping to see Yukinojou lying on this bed. This is really unexpected." Mikami said.

"From the looks of his wounds, Pete would probably wake up around two to three days. But it's just an assumption." Meiko said.

Tiger suddenly remember the incident back at the bleachers. "Yokoshima, maybe you could ask your friend to heal Pete. She did heal my wounds completely." Everybody's attention turned to Yokoshima then, to the door; which revealed Ayeka, Cagalli, Flurin, and Sango.

"Eh?-!" Yokoshima suddenly let out.

"What's with that expression on your face?-!" Ayeka said.

"Your friend looks pretty wounded huh?" Yokoshima turned and saw Cagalli walked next to Pete. "His wounds from the match are not that serious. Though, if you take a look at this wound here…" Cagalli said as she pointed the wound at Pete's foot. "This one is rather serious. Not to mention, this wound didn't came from his opponent."

"Are you saying that they cheated?" Father Karasu said.

"?-!" Suddenly, Yokoshima remembered what had happened during Pete's fight. _'That thing… what is just my imagination back then?'_ Yokoshima thought.

"What's the matter, Yokoshima?" Mikami asked.

"Well, during Pete's match I thought I saw an object being thrown inside the Kekkai." Yokoshima said.

"This is bad. We should tell the staff about this." Father Karasu said.

"Sensei, we don't have any proof or whatsoever. Aside from that, we still don't know if the Hakuryuu GS is working with Medusa." Mikami paused then turned to her sensei again. "That reminds me, aren't you supposed to be with those two, Sensei?" Mikami asked.

"I totally forgot! I'll leave this to all of you." The priest said, then, ran out from the Infirmary.

Eventually they all left the infirmary, only Meiko and her shikigami was left behind with Pete. Surprisingly, someone did stay with Meiko. It was Cagalli.

"It may seem you need some help." Cagalli said.

"Huh?" Meiko noticed that the said blonde was standing right next to Pete. The next thing Meiko saw was a bright light coming from Cagalli's hand. Surely enough, all the injuries were healed by this woman.

"He will probably wake up anytime soon. I'll be going now." Cagalli said as she went out from the Infirmary.

Meiko just stood there, still staring at the closed door. _'Who was that?'_ She asked herself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was only a matter of time when Karasu finally came back with both said beverages. Shoryuki was totally restraining herself from attacking Medusa; who was just right next to her.

"Here are your drinks." Karasu said as he handed them.

"What took you so long?-!" Medusa asked, obviously irritated.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha… there was a lot of people at the vending machine." Karasu said.

"Ooh… looks like a student of mine will fight again." Medusa said. They all look below and saw it was Date Yukinojou against Yokoshima.

"Yokoshima…" Shoryuki said in a low voice. Unfortunately, Medusa heard it.

"From the way I see it you know that human, Shoryuki." Medusa said with a smirk.

"Hmph. Yokoshima will definitely win against your students. Just wait and see, Medusa!" Shoryuki said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Field number 10; where the next battle will be held. Today's GS Licensure Examination was finally closing its conclusion. The referee didn't have to wait, he just announced for both candidates to start the duel.

"I've been waiting for this moment, to finally able to fight you!" Yukinojou pointed out.

"Whatever, cheater." Yokoshima said.

"Cheater?-! You dare call me a cheater?-!" With that said, Yukinojou fired a powerful blast at Yokoshima. "I could have defeated the half-vampire on my own, but, Kankuro had to interfere!" Yukinojou suddenly let out. He waited for the smoke to come off, though, he was sure that blast hit Yokoshima or so Yukinojou thought.

"I see. So, there was someone behind it all." A voice suddenly crept out behind Yukinojou, it was Yokoshima.

"How did you dodge that?-!" Yukinojou immediately separated himself from Yokoshima.

"It was simple, though, looks like I have to end this match of ours. Thanks for the information." The next thing Yukinojou saw was Yokoshima threw a piece of pearl while the rest was history.

"Another fast match." Ayeka said. She was currently with Mikami.

"Did you find anything about that Yukinojou guy?" Mikami asked.

"Yeah… apparently, there was someone behind their group. But, I'm not sure who's behind this." Yokoshima replied.

"That's good enough, for now." Mikami said, but then, paused. "Your next fight is against another Hakuryuu GS."

"Hakuryuu GS… hmm… that name sounds familiar…" Ayeka said.

"Is there a problem, Ayeka-san?" Yokoshima asked.

"Now I remember, I was asked by Shoryuki to investigate that Hakuryuu GS. She thinks that Hakuryuu GS is working with Medusa." Ayeka said.

"Isn't that a bit too late to tell us?-!" Yokoshima sweat-dropped from the sudden statement. "Anyway, I have to go for the next match."

Before Yokoshima could walk away, Mikami called out for him. "Yokoshima… um… good-luck." Mikami said.

"Yeah, sure!" Yokoshima immediately walked away. He purposely ran away to avoid getting seen with a flustered face. _'What was that just now?-!'_

Currently at field 9, a man named Kamada Kankuro was already waiting at the said field.

"The final stage of the GS Licensure Exam will about to start! Who among these candidates will win as the champion? Ready yourselves, NOW FIGHT!" The referee announced.

"Seeing you fight from the beginning of this exam gave me a lesson to fight you seriously." Kankuro, just like the other candidates from Hakuryuu GS, was able to use the Masoujutsu but something was off. Kankuro's version of the Masoujutsu was more powerful than Yukinojou's or Innen's. Even though his Masoujutsu was powerful it has some flaws as well. Just right when Kankuro finished with his Masoujutsu, the demon he made a contract with took over his consciousness.

It was about that time when their fight was about to start, but, several staffs of the GS Foundation tried to stop the fight. Each ghost sweeper who attacked Kankuro just went flying away from the field. From all the sudden commotion, all of the audiences ran their way from all the explosions that Kankuro caused.

"It's time to end this, Ghost Sweeper Mikami Reiko will send you to hell!" Mikami shouted at Kankuro; whom she easily caught his attention.

"Reiko, I cannot let all the fun for yourself." Emi said as she readied her huge boomerang on her hands.

"Bikara-chan, capture that guy!" Meiko commanded as she set out one of her shikigami, Bikara.

Emi and Meiko both attacked at the same time. Emi; with her boomerang. And, Meiko; with her shikigami. Though, as surprising at it is, both attacks were nothing for Kankuro.

"Be careful! He possesses a different power than ours! While we're specialized in fighting demons and youkais, his power is designed specifically to fight humans!" Mikami warned everyone.

"Then, what should we do?-!" Emi asked.

"Fighting him head-on will do us no good, we have to rely on Meiko's rage." Mikami said.

"Meiko-san, wake up!" Okinu said, this caught Mikami's attention to the worst.

"That hit from before knocked her out…" Yokoshima said.

"Why are you so unreliable when it's getting serious?-! WAKE UP!~!" Mikami shook Meiko several times for her to wake up but it was no use at all.

"Mikami, look out!" Kankuro was about send a powerful punch but it was surprisingly stopped by Yokoshima.

"Are you all alright?" Yokoshima asked.

Kankuro; who was still under his Masoujutsu, backed several steps away from everyone. "Just because you were able to block my attack, it doesn't mean you can defeat me!" He said.

"Kankuro, finish this now!" A familiar voice ordered from above. Everybody turned and saw Medusa. Kankuro only did what he was told. Soon, everybody was trapped inside the Kakaku Kekkai.

"Looks like you're in a tight spot, Shoryuki." Medusa said, evilly.

"Curse you, Medusa!~!" Shoryuki pointed her sword to the other dragon god.

"How about you let me go, so, you can help your human friends." Medusa said with a grin on her face. Her grin got even bigger when Shoryuki took away her sword. "Kankuro, let's go!" With that said, Medusa, along with Kankuro, took their leave.

"The countdown has already started. It will blow up within thirty seconds!" Okinu said in panic.

"Everybody step back!" Someone shouted from behind, it was Ayeka behind her was her friends: Cagalli, Flurin, and Sango. "Yokoshima!" Ayeka called out.

Yokoshima looked at the left panel and said. "Left panel. Black cord." He said.

"Sango!" Ayeka ordered.

"I know, I know, left panel black cord got it." Sango held out her hand, soon, there was a red light forming its own shape. Once the light was gone, everybody could see a double-edged sword being carried by Sango.

In a matter of seconds, the left panel was sliced open revealing two cords inside one black and one white. Sango cut the black wire which caused the Kakaku Kekkai to stop its countdown.

"Thank you for helping us!" Shoryuki said as she ran towards Ayeka.

"It was nothing really, though; Yokoshima-kun did most of the work." Ayeka said as she pointed to Yokoshima. "Yo, Yokoshima-kun… we'll be going now see you soon!" With those said, Ayeka called forth her sword just like how Sango called hers. Ayeka pointed out her sword towards the air and slashed it like there was something or someone in front of her. Though, everybody didn't expect to see a shallow opening will appear. "See you soon, Yokoshima-kun!" Ayeka said.

All four ladies walked through the shallow opening as if it was a door. Once they were gone, the opening closed on its own.

"Amazing… they're gone… what was that just now?" Karasu said as he tried to search for those ladies.

"Dimension Cutting…" Yokoshima said. Everybody's attention turned to him after saying those words. "Eh? ~ ! Um… we better get going, I'll go get the car." Yokoshima ran towards the exit.

After several minutes our group found their way back to Mikami's agency building also known as A.Y. Right after what had happened at the end of the GS Licensure Exam, the GS Community was considerate enough to keep the results as it is. In the end, both Pete and Yokoshima were able to keep their licenses.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Sweeper Mikami

Author's Notes: Sorry about some grammatical errors. And, thanks for reading please don't forget to leave a review (",). Anyways, next report will be about the Chousin Gattai Yokoshiman arc (see chapter 75).


End file.
